lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Baiztencale
The Baiztencale is a Category-G Akrid and is a much bigger version of the Tencale from the original Lost Planet. This spider-like akrid is one of the biggest in Lost Planet 2; luckily, it has several weak points around the legs and on its back. It attacks you in the during Episode 5 once you have secured the Overland Battleship. The cannon on top of the Overland Battleship is extremely effective against the Baiztencale. While the Baiztencale is one of the biggest enemies in Lost Planet 2, it's one of the easier Category-G Akrid you will face- its attacks are slow and the Baiztencale rarely targets the Overland Battleship's cannon. However, its Bolsepia "bombs" can knock players off the Overland Battleship if they aren't careful, while its laser attack can deal heavy damage if it hits. Unlike the Red-Eye, there is no way to repair the battleship if it is damaged, so the boss must be defeated quickly. When it loses about 75% of its health, it collapses on the back of the Overland Battleship and releases a constant stream of "bombs"; when it does this, it is possible to run up the Baiztencale's legs to hit the weak point on its backside. To do this you must go onto the left wing and jump onto its leg. You must be constantly be moving or the clusters of Bolsepia will knock you off its leg and onto the ground, dead. Once your on its back, there are two sets of weakspots. On set is on its thorax (two long T-ENG deposits along the sides) and one set on the abdomen (the holes in which the clusters of Bolsepia come from. These weak spots make it very easy to bring down the boss, even with a Machine Gun. Killing it this way will also let you complete the GJ task: Find the weak spot! Alternatively, you may fire the Overland Battleship's cannon into its mouth, killing it. Once you have defeated the Baiztencale, you'll see a cutscene where you see its massive hulk gets stuck on the Overland Battleship and the Vagabundos are forced to detach the back to get the Baiztencale off. An easy way to dispatch this boss quickly in a 3 or 4 player game is to have one person in the cannon, and the rest of the team standing next to the T-ENG charger below firing streams of T-ENG into the cannon. The most powerful blast can take out 2 legs in one shot if fired accurately (Confirmed on Hard) The Baiztencale is an easy boss to kill so here is a way how to defeat it. There is a T-ENG charger on the Battleship, Once you have gotten to 9999 T-ENG go to the cannon. Once you're in the cannon you will initiate the boss fight, although sitting in the back long enough will initiate it by default. You should charge the cannon and fire at its legs. Once you have destroyed its legs it should have about 25% of its health left as explained above. It will then drop on the ship and will open it's mouth and start to fire it's Bolsepia "bombs" at the ship. There are two ways to kill it, either run up its legs and kill it by shooting it's weak spot on its back, or just Fire the Cannon into its mouth. (The Laser of the cannon will dramatically make it lose health up unto the point of death) Screen shot 2010-07-05 at 13.41.02.png Category:Lost Planet 2 Akrid Category:Lost Planet 2 Bosses